Mating time
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Mating habits and all the fun bits in between! TxT KxH. Will contain lemons I guess at some point. Will also have Mpreg. So if you don't like the ideas don't read! Continues from Frozen Paws and Defending. Can be read alone! Rating has gone up!
1. Ch 1 Affection

**Mating time**

_This fic technically continues on from Frozen Paws and Defending -but can be read on its own!_

**This fic is dedicated to Black-Panther lover after having had major surgery on her back!!! Thanks for the ideas for this story - I hope you like it!!!**

**Get well soon hun!!! xxx**

TxT KxH

Chapter 1 - Affection

"_During the mating season, breeding wolves become very affectionate with one another_..."

Tsume waited patently by the window of their current resting place, waiting for the return of Toboe. He had been gone for almost 2 days searching for something personal before he had decided he had been away long enough and decided to re-join his pack. However, when he arrived, he found that Toboe had been sent out with Hige to locate food, leaving him alone with Kiba to wait. Tsume had waited patiently for several hours since his own return - and he was beginning to wonder what trouble the pair of them were getting themselves into. He was brought out form his thoughts by the loud chatter approaching the house they were in. "They're back." he stated, moving away from the window. Kiba looked up at him from chair he was sitting in, a relived sparkle in his eyes. Tsume knew that look, and it's one no doubt that he had whenever he knew Toboe was returning.

"We're back!" Hige proclaimed as he burst through the door, a single bag hanging from his arm. Kiba got up with a smile. "Sorry to have taken so long Kiba!" Toboe added carrying a large bag in his hand which he immediately dropped crying, "TSUME!" Toboe had immediately picked up Tsume's presence, and once his eyes had locked on him - he pounced the older wolf, nuzzling and hugging him affectionately. "Oh - Tsume - you're back!" Tsume couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. He immediately lifted his hands to stroke Toboe's back and pet his hair softly. "Yeah runt... I'm back."

He let his hand trail over Toboe's soft figure, up and down his back, and slightly lower. Toboe was in heaven from the attention. He leant into every touch from Tsume, and even made a soft sigh as his hand trailed lower on his back. Toboe reched up to place kisses on Tsume's neck, his hand's feeling the uncovered skin on his back. Tsume was too lost in Toboe and his affection that he almost forgot that the other two members of the pack were still in the room.

Hige watched the open signs of affection between Tsume and Toboe with a growing wish to tease them. He was about to comment when he felt warm breath on his neck, and a gentle nose and lips nuzzling him. The words died on his lips as he instead let out a soft sigh. He felt warm arms encircle his waist, and as soon as Kiba started lightly nibbling on his neck, Hige was a pile of goo - the bag hanging from his arm falling to the floor without another thought. Kiba grinned against Hige's neck - a triumph over food! He rewarded Hige's attention by lightly nibbling on his ear to which Hige pressed his back further into Kiba's chest and closed his eyes with a low soft growl.

The low growl from Hige grabbed Tsume's attention from Toboe, which made Toboe look up questioningly as to why Tsume had stopped petting him. "I think we should eat." he said. Toboe didn't really want to let go of Tsume, but he did and stepped back a little, promptly slipping on the groceries which had spilled from the bag he dropped. "WAAAH!!!" he cried arms flailing as he fell landing on his ass. "O-Ow..." he whined with big puppy eyes. This got Hige's attention - who started to laugh at the sight. Tsume growled at Hige making him stop instantly and Kiba smirk.

Kiba withdrew for Hige bending down to start collecting the scattered groceries. Hige was torn between helping Kiba - like he knew he should, and dragging the other wolf off somewhere more private to continue what Kiba had started. However, he knew if he didn't help Kiba, he wasn't getting any more attention for the rest of the day. Hige sighed also bending over to help Kiba. He sighed, knowing full well that Kiba had him wrapped around his paw... Not that he was complaining... It was just that Kiba knew it... And used it at any given opportunity... Hige was brought out of his sulk and blushed as he felt Kiba's hand rest on his which was keeping him balanced. 'No' - Hige thought - 'definitely not complaining.' Kiba smiled one of his charming smiles which made Hige all warm and gooie.

Tsume knelt beside Toboe who just sat on the floor slightly twisted onto his side, rubbing his ass. "You alright runt?" Tsume asked. Toboe pouted a little but nodded. "Yeah - I'm fine Tsume." "You gonna get up any time soon?" he asked with a softer tone reserved only for Toboe. Toboe smiled but shook his head. He planned on eating where he was. He was a little shocked when Tsume sat next to him, and even more so when his arm went behind his back, acting a bit like a support. Toboe blushed, his eyes sparkling with his clear feelings for Tsume. Tsume just smiled a bit, and lent in placing a soft kiss on Toboe's neck. Toboe blushed a deeper shade of crimson as his body tingled. He leant back onto Tsume's arm, shoulder and chest for support which made Tsume's smile widen more.

A large steak landed on Toboe's lap which made Toboe jump and look at the fiend who disturbed the warm moment. His eyes locked on Hige who was grinning. "Enjoy - we're off to eat upstairs." Tsume grunted, and Toboe gave an innocent answer of -"Enjoy!" Kiba smirked. "You too."


	2. Ch 2 Seclusion TxT

Chapter 2 - Seclusion - Tsume and Toboe

"_Breeding pairs spend an increased amount of time in seclusion_..."

"Ne - Tsume...?" Toboe whispered into the still and silent room. Both Tsume and Toboe were curled up together on a large double bed, basking in the warm morning rays flittering in through the window. Toboe blushed and grined as he felt Tsume's arms around him tighten, followed by a soft grunt of acknowledgement. Moving onto his side from his back, Toboe gently nuzzled Tsume's face. "...Are we going downstairs today?" The reason he asked this question was that Tsume and himself seemed to be spending alot of time alone together and away from the pack. It was nice as they were spending more time bonding and things... But he hadn't seen Kiba in a while - and Hige for even longer! He was begininning to wonder if they were even still alive. Although - he knew they were - he had heard Hige's grumblings and Kiba's sharp words... Followed by the makeup of their fights. That final thought alone caused Toboe to blush lightly.

Toboe's question caused Tsume to open one of his eyes to reguard him. Did Toboe not want to spend time with him? He'd be the first one complaining if they didn't spend any time alone. "I -I mean, not that I mind staying here with you Tsume..." Toboe quickly added ducking his head into the crook of Tsume's neck. This caused Tsume to smirk a little and close his eye as he relaxed again. "If you want to runt - but I'm happy right here..." Tsume punctuated that sentence with a slightly more firmer grip around him. Toboe smiled, his heart leaping with joy. "I am too... But... Im just going to check on the others..." "Suit yourself runt." Tsume grunted as he let go of Toboe to streatch and lie on his back. Toboe felt a little dissapointed that Tsume wasn't going to join him, not to mention that it seemed like Tsume wasn't too bothered what he did. "I will." Toboe said, sliding out from under the covers and changing. Tsume opened his eyes to watch Toboe as he left the room.

Toboe trotted down the stairs fairly energetically and was greeted by both Kiba and Hige, who were both standing, glaring at eachother, a line of sausages on the table between them. Toboe blinked. "Guys?" Hige snorted and looking away from Kiba for a moment, focusing on Toboe. "Hey - haven't seen you around for a while!" Toboe smiled. "Yeah - just around... relaxing... We haven't had such a great opportunity for a while." "I know..." Hige agreed. "It makes a nice change from the run-about. Right Kiba? ... Kiba?" Hige and Toboe turned to focus on their pack leader Kiba, who was busy polishing off the last of the string of sausages that had been fought over. Hige growled then whined. "Kibaaa... You know Im hungry!!!" Kiba shrugged. "Maybe you should go get something then." "Why you-" As Hige lept for Kiba, Toboe was about to stop them, but ended up blushing madly as he saw Hige engage Kiba in a passionate kiss. Doing a quick turn around and a stumbled good-bye, Toboe headed upstairs.

Tsume grined as he heard the hurried footsteps upstairs and the flying open of the door. He opened his eyes and propped himself up a little as Toboe quickly undressed and slid under the covers, snuggling up to him instantly. Tsume couldn't resist. "Satisfied runt?" Toboe pouted and butted his head lightly into Tsume's chest. "... You _knew_ I'd be back didn't you..." Tsume smirked. "In a heartbeat." Toboe couldn't help but laugh and snuggle Tsume. Tsume wrapped his arm around Toboe to hold him close. After a few moments silence Tsume inquired, "Going to check larter?" Toboe shook his head. "No - I just want to stay here with you..." This earnt Toboe a soft warm kiss from Tsume, which made Toboe's body temperature rise a few more degrees. Tsume lightly brushed Toboe's growing hair out of his eyes and took a gentle hold of his cheek as he intiated a deeper kiss.

Toboe kissed back, lightly splaying one hand on Tsume's chest, feeling the other's growing heartbeat. Breaking the kiss, Tsume lay back, pulling Toboe ontop of him. Toboe blushed. "I like our time together like this..." A soft yet strong hand on his back began soothing his muscles, causing his eyes to begin to close. "I do too runt..." Tsume continued his soothing affectionate actions on Toboe's back. "Just us..." Toboe whispered. "Just us.." Tsume eccoed into the once again silent room.


	3. Ch 3 Seclusion KxH

Im really sorry for the delay in this chapter! m( )m

Life has been... hectic and depressing... But from all the downs comes an up - I got my University results - and Im graduating in 3 weeks!!! YAY!!

I just want to give a shout out to all the people who've been supportive! Thank you all!!! And thank you **Black-Panther lover **for being so patient with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter hun! xxx

Chapter 3 - Seclusion - Kiba and Hige

"_Breeding pairs spend an increased amount of time in seclusion_..."

Hige sat alone on a cliff edge, over looking the bustling city below which they were currently resting at. He had been coming to this area a lot recently. He liked coming to secluded spots like this - away from the hustle and bustle of the city life. Don't get him wrong, he was well at ease in city life, but - nothing compared to the moments of peace like this. Hige looked up to the stars above him, his eyes sparkling with the light of the full moon which covered him in its energizing rays. How he would never trade moments like this for anything... 'Except... to spend it with Kiba...' Hige thought as he flopped to lie on his side, facing the city. He had noticed recently that Kiba seemed to be more willing to spend time alone with him. Usually Kiba had things he wanted to do, or - at the very least, things that needed to be done for the pack. Hige grinned thinking about the times when he used to have to whine and beg to get Kiba alone. Now, all it took was a few words, or just a touch - or even just a look if he was lucky. Hige's grin faded soon after though. He and Kiba had one of their quarrels 2 days ago... And he'd not seen Kiba since then. "Me and my big mouth..." Hige sighed with a slight whine. He had not meant to offend Kiba - he didn't even know it was possible to offend Kiba until then.

Hige was brought out of his moping by the soft padding of sneakered feet heading towards him though the clearing he was sat in on the cliff. Hige closed his eyes and took a deep breath - the scent filling his nose unmistakable. Hige sat up immediately, turning to greet him. "... Hey..." he started lifting a hand to scratch the back of his head. Kiba stuffed his hands further into his pockets before slowly making his way over to Hige to take a seat next to him overlooking the city. Hige studied Kiba's body language, unsure if Kiba was still mad or not. After a moments awkward silence, Hige chanced moving closer to Kiba. "You know - I didn't mean-" Hige started, but was cut off by Kiba's soft deep voice. "I know." Hige frowned a little. "Then why did you-" "Leave?" Kiba asked, turning his piercing blue eyes to gaze into Hige's eyes. Hige nodded, and Kiba shook his head. "I didn't. I've been around..." Kiba informed him. "You've just been too busy eating to notice." Kiba added with a smirk. Hige ignored Kiba's added remark and leant in to enthusiastically kiss Kiba.

Kiba pulled Hige closer and lay them both down together. There was nothing in the world he wanted more at that moment in time, than to be alone with Hige. Kiba broke the kiss to place gentle nips of affection over Hige's neck- followed by gentle kisses. Hige closed his eyes, the feeling of Kiba's presence and feelings towards him sending electrifying shivers down his spine. Kiba relented his affectionate attack on Hige's neck to spoon himself around Hige, so that they were both facing over the expansive view from the cliff, Hige wrapped up in his arms. Hige wiggled in Kiba's arms to get more comfortable, his back firmly against Kiba's chest. Hige loved this position - although - he grinned - there were many other positions he favoured.

"What are you thinking?" Kiba enquired as he nuzzled the back of Hige's ear softly. Distracted momentarily, all Hige could offer was a contented "Huh?" This caused Kiba to grin and try again. "What are you thinking - although, by that reaction, I might have a clue." Hige chuckled and blushed- knowing he was caught. "I just.. was thinking... about.. I like this... Just us...Together..." A moment of comfortable silence passed between them. Kiba paused in his nuzzling to gaze at Hige with unusually soft eyes. "I like it too..." "Even when I'm -" "a pain?" Kiba supplied. Hige huffed and butted Kiba in the chest lightly with his back. "No - I was going to say a little difficult!" Kiba laughed, and Hige joined in - his heart feeling happy and light. When the laughter died down to chuckles, Kiba answered softly. "Of course. Even then. Especially then." Hige went to enquire as to why - 'Especially then' when he found his lips occupied in a tender kiss. Of course - Hige realised what Kiba meant. Their make-ups after their tiffs were always the best.


	4. Ch 4 Unreceptive TxT

_AN: __**Hey everyone! **_

_**I just want to say thank you to:**_

**Miss Aiko Renee (Ai-chan)**

**Dragon 77**

**Wolf-deamon 333**

**Real dark angel**

**Riri Yuki**

**Black T-wolf**

_**for the great reviews - and for spuring me into actually writing another chapter sooner rather than later. **_

_**I am so bad at updating - so thanks guys! **_

_**A big hug to **_**Black Panther Lover - **_**I hope you're alright hun!**_

_**Anyway - on with the chapter! I hope it's ok - I wrote it really late last night...**_

Chapter 4 – Unreceptive – Tsume and Toboe

"_For the first few days of 'courting' the female is unreceptive…"_

As Tsume walked through the deserted streets of the town they were passing through, hands deeps in his pockets, he just knew there was something up. He could feel it in his bones, and even the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up. Taking a moment from his thoughts, he gave his pack a critical eye over. He noted that Kiba seemed to be in one of his 'Not right now' moods. As in - nothing is important enough to distract him from what he is currently doing. This of course had his mate up in arms and trying harder than ever to get some sort attention from him. Right now, Hige was moving closer to Kiba to try and whisper something to him. Whatever it was that was eventually whispered, it caused Kiba's purposeful strides to falter before a gruff 'Not now' was issued. These - of course - only made Hige pout and then try harder to get Kiba's attention.

With a soft snort he turned his eyes to Toboe, who was looking up at him with his bright innocent eyes. Looking back to the road ahead quickly, Tsume had to bite his lip from laughing out loud. "Toboe - Innocent? Yeah right... Maybe at first - but now?! Ha!' For the last week Toboe had wanted to take their relationship to the next level. He wanted them to fully commit - and actually _be_ together... But Tsume was a little hesitant. Toboe was still young after all... Well - he was a lot older than he looked, and had definitely grown a lot since they first met... He just didn't want to hurt Toboe - not that he would tell him that face to face...

A soft hand on the skin of his back brought him out of his thoughts. "Are you alright Tsume?" Toboe asked, head tilted slightly to the side. Tsume took a moment before answering, "Yeah runt..." Even after Toboe removed his lingering hand, he could still feel the warmth that had been left to spread in its place. Tsume shook his head with a hidden grin. Toboe was tactful. He knew just where to touch to get his blood and thoughts running.

**Flash back**

_Tsume sat as usual on the edge of the bed he shared with Toboe, thinking. They had been sleeping in the same bed for quite a while - and since they were mates in the sense, he was not objecting to the fact that he would have to -forever- share his bed, his space, his everything with Toboe. Speaking of whom... Tsume's senses perked as his mate entered their bedroom and closed the door softly behind him with a definitive locking click. Tsume closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Toboe entered the room and crawled onto the bed behind him. He didn't move, expecting Toboe to move around and lay beside him or topple him over as usually - but his eyes did snap open when he felt soft tentative kisses being rained on his neck. "Mm - Toboe?" Tsume questioned softly. He got no answer - until he turned his head slightly to face Toboe. He was then answered by his mate's soft demanding lips. _

_Tsume lost himself easily in the kiss, as always. However, he soon became aware of the soft hands tracing over his exposed chest, and moving round over his back and then lower. Breaking the kiss Tsume pulled back to kiss along Toboe's neck in return. Toboe let out a little whine of enthusiasm, which caused Tsume to pause and pull up to look at Toboe's flushed face. Toboe blushed harder and swallowed the large lump that had formed in his throat. "Tsume- I-" "I know runt." Tsume countered. He knew what Toboe wanted - he could smell it quite clearly, and he was sure that Toboe could tell how much he too wanted what he wanted. However, at Toboe's confused look Tsume explained. "I'm just... Not ready yet runt." Toboe blinked once, then twice, then formed a silent "Oh..." Seeing the look of disappointment, Tsume kissed Toboe lightly on the lips. "Don't worry runt." Toboe didn't question Tsume. _

**End Flash back**

'If Tsume isn't ready then I'll wait...' Toboe thought as he removed his hand from Tsume's back. 'Well... Maybe not - No harm in trying discretely until Tsume's ready... Right?' Toboe gave a harmless grin as the pack entered the house they began calling 'home'. Toboe watched as Kiba retreated down to the basement with Hige fast on his heals before turning his attention back to Tsume. "Ne - Tsume, you've been rather quiet on this patrol." Toboe approached Tsume whom was leaning back against the kitchen worktop and nuzzled straight into his embrace. Tsume wrapped his arms firmly around Toboe and grunted a soft, "Thinking..." Curiously Toboe lifted his head, nuzzling his chest. "What about?" With a smirk Tsume answered, "You." Toboe just grinned and leant up for a tender kiss, which Tsume was more than happy to give.

Reaching behind Tsume to gently trace soft fingers over his back, Toboe gently began nuzzling his body firmly against Tsume's. Tsume couldn't resist pulling Toboe closer to him, which caused Toboe to let out a pleased yip. Toboe wanted so badly for Tsume and he to take their relationship to the next level, but he was worried- because every time he had tried, Tsume had always - gently - turned him down. Tsume kissed along Toboe's neck and over to his ear, nibbling softly on it. Toboe's eyes closed and his head tilted slightly to the side, giving Tsume more room to manoeuvre. He felt hot, his senses were heighten, his blood pumping furiously though him - and he could smell the distinct smell of passion. He was loving every second.

"I'm sorry..." Tsume said pulling back slightly. Toboe's closed eyes snapped open and a high whimper of "But why?!" escaped his lips before he could register he'd said anything. Tsume easily recognised all the emotions flowing thought Toboe's simple question - Fear, Rejection, Pain, Anger, Sadness... Sighing he shook his head. "Look runt... I..." He looked down into Toboe's waiting eyes. "I don't want to hurt you." This time, all the emotions on Toboe's face melted away into simple confusion. "Tsume..." Tsume felt his face flush. He was embarrassed. "You know - that when... we mate... we have to - mark each other... And I know I'll hurt you..." The reaction Tsume was expecting was not the one he received as Toboe burst into a fit of giggles. "What?!" demanded Tsume, feeling a little flustered at being laughed at. "Oh Tsume!" Toboe leaned up to give Tsume a deep kiss. "Through all the things we've been through - you're really worried that I wouldn't survive that?" Tsume frowned slightly. "It's not that - It's the fact that _I've_ never hurt you-" "And you never will." Toboe cut in with a soft smile. Tsume took a moment to study Toboe's face. He had certainly come along way - and together, they'll go even further. "You sure you want to runt?" Tsume asked with a lopsided grin. "Never been surer!" Toboe answered enthusiastically.

With his mind at ease, Tsume began herding Toboe towards the stairs with gentle nips and licks to his neck. The sooner they made it upstairs to their room, the sooner they could claim each other properly as mates.

"Finally!" Hige humfed as he emerged from the basement. Kiba moved past him with a "Humf" to get a drink. "You know- maybe we should," "It's not happening." Kiba sighed. "Not ever?!" Hige asked horrified. Kiba smiled a little at Hige's outburst. "No - just not today..." he supplied. Hige breathed a sigh of relief. "How about tomorrow?!" "No." "The day after tomorrow?" Kiba didn't even bother to reply as he made his way back into the basement. "Kiba? Kiba?! He-hey! Oi!" Hige ran after Kiba, hoping that he too would have some luck like Toboe's soon.


	5. Ch 5 Unreceptive KxH

Chapter 5 - Unreceptive - Kiba and Hige

"_For the first few days of 'courting' the female is unreceptive…"_

Hige couldn't stand it. He was sat back at his very familiar spot in the clearing, on the cliff edge, overlooking the busy city bellow. He had tried damit! He sighed in frustration and flopped onto his stomach with a little whine. How could Kiba be so - so -... Hige resisted the new urge to throw his arms and legs around like a new pup having a tantrum. It was unfair. He pouted. He was beginning to feel and act a lot like Toboe used to... Hige sighed again. No matter what he did, or how he approached the situation - he could not get Kiba interested in consummating their bond as mates by actually... mating. He knew he was interested in some ways - he was affectionate at times, and knew how to get him going... But when it came down to it - Kiba just wasn't responding the way Hige was expecting.

**Flash back**

_Hige smiled as he woke buried quite comfortably in Kiba's embrace. Opening his eyes and focusing up at Kiba whom was gazing down at him, Hige couldn't help the feelings of love fluttering in his chest. He liked to tease Toboe on such feelings, so if ever asked, he would very reluctantly admit to having them himself, if at all. Hige moved to nuzzle lightly against Kiba's neck, which caused Kiba to let out a soft grumble of content. Hige lightly rained kisses along Kiba's neck, and grinned when Kiba tilted his head to the side, giving him better access. He was just about to add gentle nips when Kiba bolted from the bed. Startled from such a fast move, Hige ended up on the floor, startled and confused - caught up in the sheets. "We need to go -" was Kiba's soft reply as he motioned to the clock, seemingly ignoring the fact that Hige was a mass on the ground. "O-Oh..." Hige blushed looking sheepish - "Yeah..." _

**End Flash back**

That was the first of many times he had tried... and failed. If he remembered correctly, they didn't actually have to go anywhere... It was Toboe and Tsume that had somewhere to be... If he thought about it - Did Kiba really want to be his mate? This brought to mind a more recent memory.

**Flash back**

_They were all walking through a deserted street of a town they were passing through on an outing, and everything was nice and peaceful. Except for the tension in the air. Hige could smell it so bad he swore he could actually taste it. He was walking in front with Kiba, whom was walking with purpose. 'As always...' Hige thought with a fond smile. Toboe was at the back with Tsume - trying hard to wait patiently for Tsume to get his act together and claim him as his mate. Hige snorted. He knew how that felt. Painfully so. He wanted so badly for Kiba to actually commit and claim him already. He decided to see if he could get a rise out of him. Moving closer to Kiba, he lent in to whisper some sweet words. After receiving no response, he decided for a more direct approach - telling Kiba exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it. This got a reaction. Kiba's purposeful strides faltered, and a gruff "Not now" was issued. Hige faltered behind Kiba. That was not the reaction he was hoping for - or even expecting. Pouting he vowed not to give up..._

**End Flash back**

But now - Hige was beginning to wonder if he should give up. Standing up, Hige sniffled, pausing with after thoughts before deciding to head back to their 'Home'. Reaching the house, he opened the door and slid in quietly. This caused Tsume to look to see who had entered - as it was not Hige's way to return quietly. Toboe instantly knew something was wrong. "Hige-" Hige held up his hand, shook his head and made for the basement. This caught Kiba's attention whom was in the kitchen sorting out the dinner. "Hige-" He called out, only to receive the door closing in response. He frowned. "What's wrong with Hige?" Tsume enquired, shooting his question at Kiba. Kiba shrugged, his eyes still on the now closed basement door. Toboe sat quietly on Tsume's lap, having a pretty good feeling of what was wrong. "Take over will you Tsume." Kiba instructed as he made his way to the basement. "Sure." Tsume replied, hugging Toboe a little more.

Hige was curled up on the bed he shared with Kiba, face buried in Kiba's pillow. He became aware of Kiba's presence when the door opened and bright light descended into the darkness of the basement. Soon the door was closed, and Kiba's soft purposeful steps could be heard making their way down the stairs and towards the bed. "Hige..." Hige bit his lip. Kiba sounded worried. The bed dipped and the next thing he was aware of was Kiba's strong body over his, eyes locked.

Hige couldn't tear his eyes away from Kiba's beautiful piercing ones. "What's wrong?" Kiba enquired softly. Hige went to answer, but nothing came out. How could he have had doubts about Kiba - when the love was clearly in Kiba's eyes. How could he explain what was in his jumbled mind.

"Are you upset I haven't been more affectionate?" Kiba asked hesitantly after a moments silence. True, Kiba knew he wasn't the most affectionate of wolves, but he had promised himself and Hige that he would try. The shock and fright in Hige's eyes gave Kiba his answer. Obviously he had failed... And he did not like failing. Especially not failing Hige. "Are you... Angry with me because we haven't...?" Hige looked away, ashamed, feeling he was giving Kiba a guilt trip when he didn't deserve one. Seeing Hige look away made Kiba's heart squeeze. He hadn't meant to push Hige away so often. He was just waiting for the right time - the perfect time - and not just a one off whim. "I-I'm sorry Kiba..." Hige stuttered quietly.

Kiba leant down gently to nuzzle Hige and whisper in his ear. "No – I'm sorry..." This caused Hige to look back up into Kiba's eyes. Kiba continued softly, "I'm sorry I'm not as openly affectionate as I could be... And... I'm sorry for not making you my official mate sooner." Hige was about to interrupt when Kiba kissed him softly. Hige felt the butterflies playing with his heart again, and happily returned the very gentle yet Kiba hot kiss. Pulling back a little, Kiba continued almost shyly. "I... wanted our mating to be... special... and... In a place which means a lot to you..." Hige blinked. Kiba was really quite the romantic! Hige felt like such the fool - which really wasn't something new. Kiba smirked and nuzzled again into Hige, gently nipping at his neck. Hige's eyes closed blissfully. " And there's also the point that you try too hard." Kiba snuck in. Hige's eyes opened and his mouth fell open at the comment. He pouted when Kiba moved off him and away from him. "O-Oi!" He shot at Kiba, wanting to get him back on the bed. Kiba just stood at the foot of the bed, smirking at him intently. "So - you coming?" He grinned. "Tonight's a clear night and the stars are out... It's also a full moon - and I hear there's a clearing not far from here overlooking the city... Very private..." Hige was up in a flash - he didn't need telling twice!


	6. Ch 6 Mating TxT

**A:N:** _I want to apologise for the serious delay in updating this fic... I have had serious writers block. I want to give a big thanks to all those who are following this fic and have been encouraging me to finish! I promise - I WILL FINISH!_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOX_

Chapter 6 - Mating - Tsume and Toboe

Closing the door with a soft click behind them, Tsume approached Toboe slowly. Toboe waited patiently standing at the foot of the bed with nervous anticipation. He let his eyes wonder over Tsume, watching his almost predatory stalk towards him which caused him to lick his suddenly dry lips. Standing now in front of Toboe, Tsume let his eyes travel over his young mate, taking the time to study every little detail. He loved everything about his mate - from his energy and passion to his lithe and agile frame. Reaching out to take a firm hold of Toboe's waist with one hand, Tsume pulled him closer and brought their lips together softly. Toboe's hands quickly sought a purchase on Tsume, taking a firm hold of his shoulders as a wave of butterflies hit him. He felt giddy and light headed from the very slow and thorough kiss. He was sure his legs would have given out if not for Tsume's hold on him.

Tsume could feel Toboe's increased heart rate against his chest which caused him so smile into the kiss. Breaking the kiss for needed breaths, Tsume began kissing and nipping lightly down Toboe's jaw and neck, letting out a deep gruff chuckle as Toboe practically turned into to mush in his hands. "Mmm... Tsume..." Toboe breathed, eyes tightly closed. Toboe began lightly pawing at Tsume's shoulders, his head turned at an angle to give Tsume plenty of room to manoeuvre.

Tsume grinned as he moved further down, bringing his hands to Toboe's hips and gently sliding them up under his burgundy top. Toboe let out a soft whimper as he felt Tsume's strong hands sliding up over his ribs, lifting his top in the process. Growling appreciatively, Tsume planted kisses all over the exposed skin - lapping and nipping in between the soft worship.

"Tsume~!"

Toboe's quiet yips set Tsume's blood on fire. He had been determined to take things slow, and he had promised that he would take it easy on Toboe, but with the way Toboe was withering below him and making a variety of sounds Tsume found he just couldn't resist the call of nature - or Toboe.

Tsume made quick work of undoing Toboe's trousers and slipped them down and off without a moment's hesitation. Toboe lay exposed before him, blushing from head to toe as Tsume took but a moment to appreciate his young mate. Making a pleading whimper, Toboe lay submissively before Tsume - his own eyes gazing up lovingly. Those loving eyes widened as Tsume moved to shower attention on his lower regions. The gentle laps over his sensitive flesh caused a needy moan to be coaxed out of him.

Whilst lapping at his partner, Tsume released himself from the confines of his own trousers in preparation - just as his tongue found Toboe's hidden entrance.

Toboe squirmed beneath Tsume's attention to his preparation. He was unbelievably hot and the thrums of desire were coursing through him. He didn't know how long he could hold on so began becoming more vocal.

"Please!"

Tsume's heart leapt at the sound of Toboe's desire filled voice. One word with so many meanings behind it... He raised himself up, leaning over Toboe to lock eyes. It took only a moment for Toboe to open his eyes to stare up at Tsume.

"Toboe..."

For one split second, Toboe saw the hesitation amongst the clear desire. Toboe didn't hesitate in biting at Tsume's shoulder with a small growl. This urged Tsume into action as he thrust forward with a possessive growl.

Their joining was a combination of rough passion and soothing love, which suited both partner's desires. Toboe had never felt such pleasure in his life and was determined to vocalise how good he flet with each movement Tsume made. Tsume felt his heart pounding in his ears, accompanying the heart dancing song coming from Toboe which also made him blush furiously.

Feeling the peak of the moment fast approaching, Tsume consummated their joining with a sharp bite to Toboe's shoulder. Toboe yelped Tsume's name as he tumbled over his edge. The feeling of Toboe letting himself go in the throes of passion saw Tsume following his mate quickly.

They both flopped together, exhausted and satisfied. Toboe lay huddled against Tsume's side with a tired lopsided smile as Tsume moved lazily to lap at the new mark he had bestowed on Toboe, proof that the young wolf was his and his alone. Toboe lay there for a few moments in silence before rolling himself on top of Tsume with a grin. Tsume only blinked up at Toboe for a moment before blushing.

"Again?"

Toboe just smiled as he leaned down to lap softly at his mark on his mate.


End file.
